Need A Light
by Athena's Heart
Summary: Hawkeye is acting rather suspiciously...


A/N:First, I just want to say that I don't condone smoking! Seriously, it kills. As it is set in the early 1900's, however, this is not known information yet. I've been throwing around ideas of having Hawkeye and Havoc have a deeper, non romantic, relationship.

* * *

><p>"Second Lieutenant Havoc?" Riza addressed the blonde man tightly.<p>

He glanced over, cigarette hanging in his mouth already lit.

She frowned, took a deep calming breath, and stood. She walked over and held her hand out, "Give it,"

He grudgingly handed it over, mumbling irritably.

"Thank you," she said curtly, walking to the lounge. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, Hawkeye taking away Havoc's cigarettes. What was unusual, however, was the deep, full breaths she took while holding the cigarette and the softness in her eyes, despite the sternness of her tone.

Sitting at his desk at the head of the office, Colonel Mustang's curiosity had been piqued. Generally, most people adverse to cigarettes couldn't stand the smell of them; at least, that's what he's always been lead to believe. He was smart enough not to ask her, which meant he had to catch her in the act. What act, he didn't know, but she was acting quite suspicious.

When she returned to her desk, it was as if nothing had happened. As if she had never moved. But the next time she delivered his paperwork, he caught a whiff of the nicotine on her, stronger than if she had merely tossed Havocs fag.

The day continued and Roy kept relatively close tabs on his lieutenant. She did nothing out of the ordinary, that is, until the end of the day.

It was time to go home, when she called after Havoc, who was at the door, following Breda out.

"Havoc!" she called, walking after him quickly, not even bothering to be conspicuous. All Roy saw before the door shut to the hall was Havoc smirk and reach his hand into his pocket.

When she returned a few moments later, he saw her face was slightly flushed, but she said nothing, continuing to pack up for the day.

"Good evening, sir," she said with a salute, before turning and exiting the office.

He nodded, remaining seated until the door clicked shut. He'd been moving particularly slow so she wouldn't expect him to leave for another few minutes. He locked up the office just in time to turn and see a flash of blonde rounding the corner.

He trailed her for about five minutes, just until they got off Head Quarters property. He noticed they were just far away enough to be unseen by any co-workers, at least, co-workers who weren't following her. She stopped when she knew she was just out of sight behind a tree.

With a quick glance around, she pulled out a cigarette, mumbling to her self, "That's the last time I bum off him. Shit!" She was reaching into her pockets and groaning. She leaned against the tree, eyes closed and cigarette between her lips, despite the fact that it wasn't lit.

"Need a light?" He asked coming up next to her, a small flame in his hand, floating just above his gloved palm.

She jumped slightly, eyes snapping open as she realized who was speaking to her, "C-Colonel!" She exclaimed, almost dropping her cigarette.

He gave a slight nod, offering use of the light, not saying anything.

"Thank you," She mumbled, lighting the cigarette before taking a deep drag, leaning back against the tree and looking skywards.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, with only the soft sound of rustling of branches and a mild breeze.

After a few moments, he spoke, "So," he paused, leaning against the tree to glance over at her, "You smoke?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

She didn't look at him when she responded, "Since Ishval. About a month and a half after I got there,"

"I see," he mumbled, suddenly very uncomfortable.

He had forgotten how long she had been in Ishval. He arrived four and a half months later, only staying for a month and a half.

"I worry about you, you know. Sometimes I forget how long you were out there. Smoking, its, something to be concerned about," he murmured.

Finally she turned to him, "I have my smoking under control, one or two a day. You have nothing to be concerned about," she said with a soft smile, "Besides, I usually only smoke when I can bum one off Havoc,"

He frowned, "Geez, he owe you money or something?"

"Kind of. He used to bum them off me all the time in Ishval," she said, leaning back against the tree.

They stood in silence for a few moments. He just watched her. It was almost elegant as she blew out rings of smoke into the light breeze and beyond. But that was counter productive, so he kept that thought to himself.

"They say smoking kills," He mumbled, trying to appeal to her logical side.. But cigarette research was still in its infancy and they both knew it.

She gave a short laugh, "Who? The doctors? You can't always believe what everyone tells you, Colonel. Doctors are coming up with all sorts of diseases,"

"Even so. I think you should quit. Just because they don't have the proof yet doesn't mean its not true. And besides, it's a habit most unbecoming of a person of your stature," He said with a smirk.

"Not much as drinking and involving oneself with loose women I'd imagine. You should watch out for yourself before you go looking out for others. After all, I'm supposed to have your back, not the other way around," she said, looking directly into his eyes.

"Fair enough, but that's irrelevant. I can't help but worry about my most precious subordinate, can I?" He responded, returning her steely gaze.

Her eyebrows rose and she opened her mouth to respond, "Its my job to protect you, Colonel, not the other way around,"

He looked as if he was about to retort, but before he could say anything, he heard the Harpy calling his companion away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Colonel," she said, dropping and stomping out what was left of her cigarette, before heading over to her friend, leaving her Commanding Officer leaning against the tree, staring after her.

* * *

><p>AN: Review if you have a moment


End file.
